Going Back?
by parisyoung12
Summary: 2 years ago rose hathaway left everything behind...She killed the Love of her life and miraculously moved on. She doing okay until someone from the past drops in. What will happen... Rating may change
1. History

Going back to St Vlads was and is one of the farthest things from my mind. 2 years ago, there was an attack on the academy I attended. During that attack, my mentor, and the love of my life was turned into one of the things he despised. A Stragoi.

Keeping a promise to him, I set out to find and kill him. Going to Russia, I met his family and spent some time with them. I had become their sister. A week after I had met his family, I went hunting for a few unpromised Dhampires and I got taken and held hostage by Dimitri. When I was there he tried to make me decide to become a Stragoi, and he used me as a feeder. As soon as I escaped the endorphins, I made my way out of the estate. I got to the bridge to the highway, Dimitri caught up to me and we fought on the bridge. I staked him in the heart and as soon as that happened, my heart broke into pieces.

When I got back into town I stayed at the Belikov's for a few weeks. After a few weeks, Abe had offered me a position as a private guardian. For a few months, I acted as a guardian, an escort, and a personal adviser. I was escorting Abe to a dinner party when we were attacked by a group of 16 stragoi. During that attack, I killed 9 stragoi and I had received multiple injuries. Abe had helped when he could with his Fire ability but the real heroes had been the stragoi hunters that came out of nowhere. When I took on 2 stragoi at once, a hunter named Naomi paired up with me. She was taking on 2 of her own when we paired together. I killed my 2 and 1 one of the stragoi she was against when the stragoi snapped her neck.

That attack showed me that life was too short and you have to make the best of it. The day after I resigned as Abe's guardian and I met up with those Stragoi hunters. I became a Stragoi hunter. For 2 years I hunted the creatures of the dark and made sure that they never harmed anyone else. I stayed in Russia for 6 months and then I left for Spain. I lived in Madrid ever since.

Standing in the mirror in my house I bought, I look at the person in the mirror. She looks like me but has been weathered and scarred. The most prominent scar extended from my left shoulder to my right hip. It was a clean straight line that had a little jagged end on it. Looking at it brings back memories of that dreaded day…..

A group of 10 hunters were going out to dinner. When we were leaving, we were ambushed by a rather large group of stragoi. I had killed 7 and was looking around for more to help when 2 came out of no where and knocked me to the ground. When I was down, one stragoi to something sharp and sliced through my back. The other toyed with me. The stragoi that sliced through my back, lifted me up and sank his fangs into my neck. While he was drinking, a hunter staked him and I passed out. I woke up 5 days later in a moroi hospital in Madrid. They had no clue who I was so I used my alias. Rose Katherine. I never used a last name so it would be easier to get rid of. i had 2 broken bones and a concussion. After 2 Days in the hospital, They released me from the hospital and I went home.

Knock,,,,, Knock,....... knock

Those three knocks pulled me out of my memories.

"Good God, I'm coming." Yelling as I'm putting my shirt and running to the door.

I opened the door and was immediately pulled into a bear hug by a 6'1" body. I immediately knew who it was.

"CHASE!!!!!"

* * *

Hey Guys, this is My first Fanfic. So Please go easy on me and Suggestions are really welcome. The Next Chapter will be longer so review and the more reviews i get the faster i update.

thx  
-P


	2. Hathaway Style

Hey Guys, thx for all the reviews. Sorry i haven't updated. School and writers block gets to you. i have a general plot of whats going to happen but i need ideas so please review and tell me.  
im putting pics on my profile for the story so check for them.

Disclaimer: YOu all have seen thm before. i don't own anything except Chase.

* * *

Chase was one of my best friends but more like a brother than anything else. He had brownish blonde hair that went down to just below the middle of his neck in a slightly flipped out mess. It made him look really boyish for 25. His grayish green eyes stood out and had a magical feel to them.

He was a hunter like I was but that wasn't his hugely known talent. Yea, Yea, I know what your thinking. If he his talent isn't hunting than what is it? Well Chase is a world renowned Dhampir tattooist. The tattoo he had done for me was a tattoo that was rather unique that my molnija marks could disappear into. It stretches from shoulder to shoulder and looks really cool if I'm wearing a dress. His tattoos are pretty much one HUGE one that stretches all around his left torso.

"Hey, little cat. Guess what?" Chase was practically bouncing out of his skin.

"What….. Chase, What is going on? What did you do?"

This was really weird. I've never seen Chase so upbeat and….and…. I don't know haw to describe his excitement. Honestly this was a little frightening.

"Well little cat, do you remember what I told you about my family?" His family?

"Yea…. What about them?"

"They are coming to Madrid on a school trip with my older sister who is in university. Well they are going to stay with me for 2 weeks." His smile was so contagious at this point. I knew he loved and missed his family.

"I want you to meet them. I've told them about you and they would really like to meet you. Please little cat, Please …. Pretty, pretty please?" Puppy dog eyes and pouty bottom lips were my undoing. How could I say no to this? Especially if it was Chase.

"Chase, how many times have I told you never to do that to me?" classic Rose whine.

"You know I always give in to that. Chase, How could I ever say no to you when you do that?"

He picked me up and swirled me around in a circle which made me laugh sooo hard. A year ago if you asked me if I ever would feel like this again, I would have said no and knocked you on your ass. Now I probably would laugh but I would probably still knock you on your ass just for the fun of it.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see 1 new text from an unknown sender. GREAT…. I opened the text and groaned. Not tonight. I just went hunting with the group last night and still am sorer than when I was when I used to train at the academy.

Chase had his phone and stake in his hand. He looked up at me and met my gaze. We both knew we had to go and what we would want to happen if we fell. I was the first to break the gaze when I went into the other room to change. I put on a blood red top with a black corset underneath my bust. I had thigh-high black boots over dark wash jeans. I put my hair up in a brutal ponytail and walked out to Chase who had his mask on. He tossed me mine and we left to the location that was on the text. We took my car, a 2010 Volvo S80L. (I know I love my car). We had our weapons ready and we met hunters 2 blocks away from the target. I was placed in charge of the group that goes in the front door of the building. GREAT….going through the front door. We were told that we were going to have to create a distraction so the other groups could go through the windows and back doors. What were we going to do ….. Oh this has to go down Rose Hathaway Style. "OHHH I have an idea"

2 hours later

"Rose this is such a bad idea."

I was dressed sailor dress outfit. Chase knew that I had this from a few years ago and when I told him the plan he liked it but as soon as I put it on, he HATED it.

I put my mask on and I walked up to the door. The remaining members of my team were on either side of the door trying to stay hidden. My silver mask went well with the outfit and looked like part of it so I didn't bother taking it off. I rang the doorbell and a tall blonde stragoi opened the door. As soon as he saw me, he started drooling. Gosh haven't you seen a girl before?

"Hey, I got a call for some fun. Do you know who called?" I asked in a sexy sweet voice.

"Yea that would be me." He leaned in rather close and whispered in my ear "I'll show you a time you will never for…."

I cut him off by staking him smack in the heart. As I watched the light go out in his eyes, the others ran into the house and killed the stragoi that were on the first level. I saw chase finish off his stragoi and he followed me up the stairs. We got upstairs and I fought and staked 3 stragoi. I looked down at the costume and saw that it was caked with blood and dirt. As soon as our little battle was done, Chase and I went out to the car. I got into the passenger seat and he drove as usual.

When we got to my house, I saw a person standing sitting on the step. All of the sudden, I was pulled into Lissa's head. She was in a hotel room with Christian. Great. I pulled myself out just to be sure nothing was going to happen. We pulled into my driveway and I held my stake in my hand while the mystery person had walked to the car. As soon as chase saw who it was his eyes got all big and he got out of the car.

"Lord Ivashkov, What are you doing here?"


	3. Oh my flippin' god

**Okay guys, i know that you don't like to review. But PLEASE, PLEASE review. ideas are always welcome. ANYWAY moving along, sorry about how long it took. My sis had a idea so i kinda ran with it on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except chase (he is mine so don't even think about it)**

thx for all the support

P

* * *

Lord Ivashkov?!

"Chase, Which Ivashkov?" i was practically going insane thinking over who could have found me. I saw chase do something with his fingers. Was he doing sign language? All i saw him sign was Ivashkov. Well that doesn't help at all.

"Excuse my bluntness but do you know a Rosemarie Hathaway?" OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD!!!! Its Adrian!

I rolled down the window. Adrian still hadn't noticed me. Hmmm i wonder how far i could take this. Adrian had walked over and was having a conversation with Chase. I got out of the car and walked up behind him. I put my finger over my lips to tell him to not say anything. I leaned in as close as i could get without touching him. I whispered "Adrian, what took you so long to find me?" I had my sultry voice on and i could feel him shiver. He turned around and as soon as he saw me, i was in his arms.

"My little Dhampir. Are you okay? How have you been? And oh by the way i never thought that you would be with that?" He pointed to chase and i couldn't help but laugh.

Adrian, I'm not with chase. He's my partner in crime. He has my back just like Christian did in the battle." i was having an amazing time with this.

Hey Rose. Lets get in the house before you freeze to death." Chase was pulling the car in the garage. I started to notice how cold it really was outside. My teeth started to chatter and i got a slight shiver. Adrian took off his jacket and slipped it on my shoulders.

"Come on Adrian. I don't want you to freeze and i really need a shower. You don't mind do you?" i looked at Adrian and he got a little smirk on his face.

Well i could take one with you if you wanted me too. You might need someone to wash your back." i was getting a little worried. He wasn't acting like himself and now i just wanted to smack him. He hasn't change at all over the years. I giggled and his smirk grew even more than I thought possible.

I pulled him along. We entered the garage and Went through the house. Chase was on the counter in the kitchen and was dancing. Chase looked at me and he flushed a bright red. I started laughing soooo hard that i began crying. I stopped laughing and pulled adrian upstairs. I walked into my room and grabbed a cami and some shorts. Adrian plopped down on my bed and started watching tv. I went into the bathroom and i undressed. Looking in the mirror, i could see what the stragoi did. I had a huge cut along my stomach and hip. I had small cuts and bruises everywhere. I cleaned them wincing and groaning at the pain. Adrian must have heard me because he was knocking on the door.

"Rose are you okay?"

I wrapped a towel around and i opened the door. Adrian's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He looked at my shoulder and saw the little nail marks the stragoi made. He reached put and I felt the hot and cold feeling of someone healing. I looked at my shoulder and I saw all the little cuts were gone. My shoulder looked like it had in high school. It was flawless. He still had his hand on my shoulder and he was still healing. He smiled and he motioned for me to turn around after he was done. I looked in the mirror and saw that all my scars were gone, all the wounds were healed and I looked a lot like my old self.

"thanks Adrian, but you really shouldn't have. Anyway I still have…" I was cut off by Chase over the intercom.

"rose can you come down here I think you should see this." Chase sounded really surprised and Adrian had this look of pure surprise on his face.

I took a deep breath and went out to the room. I walked over to the intercom, and told chase I'd be down in a minute. I went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. I put them on. Walking out I remembered that Adrian was here without his guardians.

"Adrian, Where are your guardians?" I asked.

"Probably at the hotel sound asleep." he acted like it was no big deal. Hmm sounds like he hasn't changed much. I motioned for him to come with me. The utility closet had been changed from a normal closet to a weapons room. I had swords, stakes, a lot of guns, grenades, belts and holders, and a ton of ammo. On the property, Chase and I had a moroi architect build us a shooting range/ pool house. I had an outdoor and an indoor pool in this house. Sweet right? Chase and I had come up with an idea to charm bullets like stakes. Lets just say I works charms for us sometimes. As I walked into the room, I heard Adrian take a rather sharp breath. I looked at him and he pales a few shades. I handed him a pistol filled with charmed ammo, and a belt the had a few clips of ammo on it, charmed of course. I grabbed a few stakes, a gun, some ammo, and 2 daggers. My sword was rather tempting but I didn't grab it. It hit me just now I didn't know what room Chase was in. I walked over to the intercom.

"Chase What room are you in?" he responded a few seconds later.

"Rose, I'm in the garage." He sounded rather surprised. Hmm Weird..

Adrian and I made out way out to the garage. I weaved my way through the cars. As soon as I came around the last car. I saw chase and two other people. They had hoods on and I couldn't see their faces. Adrian had stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" I tried to sound mean but I ended up sounding menacing. That's not what I was going for but it'll work.

The one on the left looked up at me and I knew who it was right then. Adrian sucked in a gasp and chase got on one knee.

No. No it can't be. It was Queen Tatiana.

"Aunt what are you doing here?" Adrian sounded rather confused and I could tell he couldn't believe that she was standing here.

"Miss Hathaway. I need to speak to you immediately." I nodded and I lead her inside. I brought her to the great room and she sat on the chaise. She motioned for her guardian to reveal herself. It was my mother guarding the queen.

I gave her a smile and she nodded at me. Our relationship stayed the same over the years. After she found out about Dimitri, She was furious but she soon got over it. I motioned for her to sit and she shook her head.

Chase sat down on the loveseat next to mine while Adrian was standing next to the fireplace. My butler, Mark came and offered the queen some wine. She denied it and looked right at me.

"Miss Hathaway, I will be stepping down from the thrown soon. I have chosen to go against tradition. Do you know what that means Miss Hathaway?" Going against tradition? That could mean so many things. Going against tradition?

She was looking at me waiting for an answer so I just shook my head. She looked at Adrian and from that look he got something because he gasped. Why is he always doing that?

"Rose, you know about the tradition of the Queen passing it down to another Royal Moroi family?" Adrian was whispering in my ear. I nodded and he continued.

"she is going to break that tradition. At this point I have no idea how." I let out a rather loud 'oh'. Queen Tatiana looked amused for a second then she went into a rather maternal mode.

"Rose, I see a lot of myself in you. You have an ability to get people to trust you and follow your decisions. Your determination and understanding skill are beyond people like me. Even though you have a temper and can be a little unruly, you have many characteristics of a leader." At this point my mouth probably had birds nesting in it. Did she just say that?!

I looked up at my mother and she had the same look on her face. She was in absolute disbelief. She looked at me and she had a tear coming down her eye. She knew what was coming next.

"Rose, if you asked me 2 years ago, I would have said not in a million years that I would do this but now I come to you. After I step down from the throne, I want you to be queen"


	4. The talk

**Hola guys. i updated and it's a little boring but i thought it needed to be said. it might be a little weird. i wrote this on a headache. Anyway 8 reviews until the next update. Sorry but i need some ideas to fill up the plot. Thx to all the people who reviews. you all make my day.**  
**Thx**  
**-P**

* * *

Queen?!

Looking around, I could see everyone was in shock, too. The room got too tense and I just had to get out of the house. Standing up, I rushed out of the room and out the patio doors. I ran to the red atv that was stationed at the end of the pool. This atv would take me to the range that was on the property.

The range had 3 levels and 2 wings. On one wing was the indoor swimming pool. The other wing was the range itself. The bottom level was the stakes range / gym. I kept practice dummies on hand for this. The second level was a guns range. Everyone knows how those are. And the third level was sword practice. I had several different things for that.

Once I had gotten to the range I had gone to the bottom level. I lined up a few dummies and started to throw the stakes that were on my belt. This helped with everything that was going through my head right now. How could I lead all the Moroi and Dhampirs? How am I going to be able to do this? What are people going to say about a Dhampir Queen?

Through all of my frantic thinking, I didn't hear the door open. I heard footsteps that were light and small. Those belonged to my mother. That I could tell. Looking at her, I could tell she had changed a lot since I last saw her. The red locks that she was known for had grey in it. She looked wise and powerful. Her graceful walking was something that I had inherited from her.

"Hey. Rose I know we haven't exactly been close but I want you to know that I'm always here for you. No matter what, I will always be here to keep you safe." In that moment, her sincerity won me over. She wasn't Janine Hathaway, badass guardian. She was Janine Hathaway, My mom. Looking at her I could tell she was unsure of this as I was. She had heard of the rumors that were spread at the academy, and she was there during the battle. I needed what she was giving me right now.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I remember all the rumors about me being a blood whore and a slut. Even then, no one accepted me. What if I become queen, how are people going to accept me then?" I had tears rolling down my cheeks. She had a guilty look on her face that was laced with worry. I wished that she could have been there like this earlier in life, especially with Dimitri. She reached over and hugged me. I was stunned for a moment, but after a few seconds I wrapped my hands around her. This gesture just made me cry harder.

"shhh. Shhh. Everything is going to be okay." Whispering calming things in my ear made me feel like she was there all along. After a while of just crying, I had calmed down enough to talk to her.

"Mom, what should I do?" I was desperate at this point. I had no clue whether or not I was going to do this.

" I personally think that you are what the moroi need right now. You have determination and you also have the people who will always stand by your side." By the way she was looking at me, I could tell that she was dead serious. Could I really do this? I needed some way to get this frustration out. I needed someone to spar with. I couldn't spar with my mom. If I hurt her I could never forgive myself. CHASE. He always sparred with me when Lissa's darkness always got to me.

Walking over to the intercom, I started to get a little angry. I had no idea why but whatever.

"Chase, could you come to the range. I need a little help." I took a second but that was normal.

"Yeah….Oh the queen was wondering if she could come." Tatiana was asking to come? Well Why not. She could see me beat the crap out of Chase if she wanted to.

"Yeah I don't see why not. If she wants to see you get the crap beat out of you, go right ahead."

" Kay we will be there in just a sec."

When mom had heard that I was going to beat the crap out of Chase, her eyes bugged out a little but it wasn't as bad as Adrian's had been. I pulled her over to the mats that I had out. I sat down and we talked about the last 2 years. I told her about Dimitri and his family, being a guardian with Abe, and everything since. At the part when I killed Dimitri, Chase and everyone had walked in. It felt amazing to let all this information out, so when they came in I didn't stop. Everyone, including Tatiana was listening intently about everything. At the end I was in tears and I could tell Tatiana and my mom were itching to ask questions.

"Does anyone have any questions? Please ask them one at a time please." I honestly didn't want to be bombarded with all of their questions at once. I took a deep breath waiting for the questions that could possibly tear at the stitches in my heart. Tatiana was the first person to ask a question.

"So Rose, How many Stragoi have you killed so far?" I honestly didn't know because I had lost track. looked at Chase and he had nodded. He was my tattooist so he probably knew how many I had that spanned from shoulder to shoulder. "She has well over 200. I'm her tattooist so I kinda know. Her tattoo is huge." The queens eyes had widened and she took a sharp breath. Adrian was frozen. Mom was just appalled. She took herself out of the shock that was evident in the room to ask the next question.

"Rose, What was the extent of the relationship between you and Dimitri?" That was the question that I wanted to avoid. I had told Chase this story a few months ago, but this was harder to tell. I had no idea why.

"Dimitri was going to be reassigned to the royal court so we could be together while I guarded Lissa." Saying that sentence ripped open the stitches in my heart. Tears were now flowing freely down my face. Queen Tatiana was the next person to say something.

"Rose. I'm going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them truthfully." I nodded."Rose did you sleep with him?" I nodded. I was suddenly pulled into lissa's head. She was in the middle of a hot night between her and Christian. I pulled myself out and started laughing hysterically. Everyone was giving me weird looks except Adrian and Chase. They both knew I was pulled into her head. Adrian explained everything except the reason I was laughing. When I caught my breath enough I explained what I was laughing about. Queen Tatiana had smiled and I could tell she approved of them after all this time. We talked for a little then came the dreaded question.

"Rose have you thought about my offer?" Queen Tatiana was asking but I could tell she was nervous.

I nodded and told her I needed more time to think. Queen Tatiana and mom left saying they would be leaving to go to the royal court but she announced something that surprised me.

"Chase give her the promise mark with the St Vlads mark on it. And also the Special one." I didn't know what the special one was but I needed to get some rest. I said goodbye and that I would see them soon. I told chase that I was crashing and went back to the main house. I washed up and as soon as I hit the bed, I was dead asleep.


	5. Who Is IT?

Hey Guys. I'm sorry i havent updated. School and then work has been draining me and my time. Exams and extended work hours have been hard but i'm back and hope to update soon. Plz Review and i need ideas Soooo PLZ . i need some for the next few chapters. Thx to all who do and to those who don't, i hope you like the chapter at least.

Enjoy  
-Paris

* * *

I slept like a baby last night. I woke up to the smell of blueberry and chocolate pancakes. I got out of bed and I got changed into a pair of denim short shorts and a blood red cami. I walked to the kitchen and I saw Adrian sitting on the island watching Marc, my chef make breakfast. They both looked up and smiled at me when I pulled a pear syzmo energy drink . Yeah I know that they aren't good for me but they keep me awake. I chugged one and reached over to grab a pancake when Marc pulled the tray away. He put 6 more on the stack. He walked over to the dining table and put it down. The table had a ton of friut and breakfast stuff on it. Just looking at it made my mouth water.

"Well its good to know that she hasn't lost that appitite yet" Adrian had his smirk on his face and his drink in his hand.

"Well you still haven't layed off the sauce. So I think we are even"

"This isn't alcohol. It's a smoothie that your chef made. Do you want to try?" he held out his cup to me and I took a drink. It was really good and it had a slightly sweet flavor to it.

In my trademark Rose whine I said "No Fair! Marc! I want one!!!!" I saw Marc smile and walk over with a cup in his hand, He gave me the cup and walked back into the kitchen. I looked at Adrian as I took a drink and saw an absolutly gorgeus smile on his face… God ROSE STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

Just then the door bell rang and I sprinted to get it. I opened the door to see Queen Tatiana and my mother. I invited them in and we all went down and we had started to eat breakfast. That is until my mom spoke up.

"Umm Rose, I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." I took another bite of my food and looked at her expectantly.

"Have you thought about the queens offer?" I wasn't expecting her to ask that so I was a little surprised.

"Well I have. I just have a few questions to ask the queen if that is okay?" I was asking my mom and the queen at the same time. They both nodded and looked at me with their full attention. I had to wonder what had happened to the notion that Lissa was next in line for the throne.

"What about Lissa. I thought she was next in line. Not…" I was cut off when I was sucked into Lissa's head. Excitement, Nervousness, fear, and love had hit me all at once. I soon got over that, I saw where she was. To my astonishment, her and Christian were pulling up my private road. I pulled out of my head to see everyone looking at me in concern. I heard the door bell ring and I dashed to the door pushing everyone out of my way. I could hear my mom right behind me. I got to the door and swung it open. I saw Lissa and Christian standing there. I had tears running down my eyes when I pulled Lissa in for a hug. We both stood there for a minute just hugging each other when chase dashes up the driveway. He took the hummer. UH OH. Chase opened the garage and pulled the car in. Christian was staring in awe at the car that was in the garage and at chase. He looked back at me and he smirked.

"I see you haven't changed very much." Christian hadn't changed one bit. He was still Sparky in my eyes.

"well you certainly haven't." I looked from Christian to Lissa and saw her looking at Chase. "Guys, you might have heard of him. This is Chase Montage." After I said his name I cleared my throat.

Christian stared at him with wide eyes. "Chase Montage. THE Chase Montage?! The Dhampir Tattooist?" Chase nodded and shook Christians hand.

Lissa looked at me and thought "Rose! Don't be impolite" while she had her regal smile on.

"Chase. This is Vasilisa Dragomir Aka Lissa and Christian Ozera aka my royal pain in the ass." I said the last part laughing. Christian just stood there and was still gaping at Chase. Chase took Lissa's hand and gave it a kiss. Lissa smiled and Chase looked at me like he wanted to be out of this situation forever.

"Chase, Can you go ask Marc if he can make anymore of those wonderful smoothies, Please. Oh and make sure Adrian isn't into the stuff." He smiled and bid me Adu. OKAY there is something wrong with him today. As he left I invited Christian and Lissa in. When I turned around I heard lissa gasp. I got sucked into her head and I felt sorrow and denial when she saw the tattoo that chase had done for my Molnija marks. I pulled myself out of her head and told her it was alright and that I would tell her in a minute. I lead them into the dining room where everyone was. Lissa smiled at everyone and sat down at the table. I told Lissa and Christian the story that I had told everyone else. Lissa Cried at some parts and smiled at others. Talking with everyone made me realize that I really had missed everyone. The only two that were missing was Eddie and Mia. I asked Lissa about them and figured out that they had gotten married. Who knew those two would get together. It was all good until my mom had brought up the conversation that we were having before they had arrived.

"Rose what was your question, again?" I sighed looked at lissa. She seemed truly interested in what I had to ask.

"well , What does lissa think of all of this? I mean she was in line for the throne when I left." I looked at the queen for the response but surprisingly Lissa was the one who responded.

"Rose, I had a conversation with the queen about a month ago. She was talking about how she wanted to break the cycle and tradition of who was to rule. Christian would have been King and I would have been queen if I hadn't said anything. But you were always in my mind as the one who took control of things and how much power you could have when you talked to someone. You, to me and Christian" Christian took over at this point and what he said next stunned me speechless. "should have been queen. Rose, people listen to you and you have had an impact on things, even after you left." Lissa was smiling radiantly and Christian looked so regal in what he had said. I looked at Tatiana and she had a smile, while my mom had a smile and tear had run down her face at the moment. Thinking about it, Could I really be queen and take on that much responcibility? I was absolutely scare for what would lay ahead if I had accepted. How would the Moroi and the Dhampir community accept me? Who cares! If they don't like me, they can deal with it. Then something popped into my mind and this kinda scared me.

"Who would be king?" I said this with wide eyes Everyone busted up laughing at me and then I felt like a 5 year old who felt out of the loop. So to act on how I felt I huffed, scrunched up my face and crossed my arms. My mom started laughing even harder and said in between laughs "Rose, I haven't seen you do that since you were 3!" Once everyone had calmed down, I looked at everyone and I asked the question again.

"Rose you can have whoever you want as the king. I'm sure Adrian would like that a lot if he was" Tatiana responded with a smirk on her face and Adrian looked at her in horror and blushed. At the moment She was done, Lissa decided to ask the question I didn't want to answer yet but had to. " Rose soooooo.. What have you decided?" I looked at Chase and got an idea.

"Chase, I just thought of something. Can you tattoo Queen Hathaway on my tattoo somewhere?" as soon as I was done saying that I was tackled by Lissa with congrats and a huge hug. I looked up at everyone and they all had smiles on their faces. What had I gotten myself into.

"Rose. I still need to do your tattoos. Can we go to the study in about an hour to do them. Im sure everyone wants a tour of Mansion La Hathaway." Everyone nodded when chase said that I should give them a tour of the house. I motioned for everyone to come with. I took them to the garage first and watched as Christian's eyes almost pop out of his head. ( A/N I expanded the garage from a 3 car to about a 7 car garage plus a little space) He saw the hummer, aston martin, Farrari, Mercedes, and the jet skis, the boat, the 2 sports motorcycles, and my baby the Volvo. On one wall I had my winter gear and summer toys, as I liked to call them. On another wall I had tools for the staff that took care of the engines. Then he layed his eyes on the ATVs. I personally didn't want these but Chase had one and he brought it over and I had fun so I bought a few…. 6 of them. "Christian…. Christian…" lissa was trying to get his attention but wasn't having any success so I did what I did to chase when I first got them. I went and stood in front of him and said " you know f you keep standing here and don't get moving, I won't let you play." He immediately snapped out of it and blushed. After this I lead them on the tour spending a little longer than nessary in the game room, the range, the spa room and of course my closets.

After about an hour, they followed me to the study where everyone else was.


	6. HELP!

GUYS!

Hey I need some help. I'm having a huge writers block and need some help. I'm open to all ideas. Some of them will be used for sure. Thx peoples.

-Paris


	7. Tattoo

Hey guys,  
Thank you to all who gave ideas. i got a few pm's so thx to all. My sis is a genius at the moment. She gave me an idea for the next chapter that broke my writers block.

* * *

Stepping into the study, I saw everyone there. Apparently Tatiana had her guardians that were at the hotel to come protect me. I hadn't heard the doorbell ring but here they were. I had seen 1 of the guardians when Lissa and I were at Victor Dashkov's trial. She had short blonde hair in the haircut that most of the female guardians had that showed off their tattoos. She was tall, but the thing that stunned me was how young she looked. She looked only about 16. Hmmm I'm defiantly going to have to ask her about this. My mom was sitting on the desk with her head down. She was looking up at me with proud eyes and a smile on her face.

Chase was setting up his equipment and flipping through a few things on his laptop I gave his for this birthday. It was the coolest thing ever and was really perfect for him. I silently walked up behind him and looked at what he was doing. He had a powerpoint open with a few designs that I absolutely loved. Some were classy while others were wild. Chase was amazing at merging the designs so I picked out the feature of a classy on that I could put into the wild one. The wild one had 2 snakes wrapped around a gold dagger with awesome wings while the classy features were the wording and some vines. I reached out and pointed to the 2 I wanted him to merge and he nodded. On the pull down screen, I could see him merging the tattoos. This was one of the coolest things I had ever seen. Everyone watched as he performed his magic and I could hear some of the guardians sigh in envy. Looking at the guardians, I felt so weird. They were standing along the walls and on guard.

"Tatiana, could you tell the guardians its okay to be casual. No stragoi would ever come near this property after what happened a while ago." She nodded and the guardians sat down on the couches that were there. I went over and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Rose Hathaway" I shook each of their hands and found out their names, Talon Yexinki, Stefan Opaken, and the female guardian Aleka Merizona. "You know you guys can roam the house. Anyway I think Christian wants to ride the ATVs and I know you guys might want to train a little so…. Just take the ATV that is by the pool and follow the track and you will come to the range/ gym/ pool. There is a storage room that has everything you will need." They were staring at me with wide eyes and huge smiles when they got up and Talon dragged Christian out to the garage, while Stefan and Aleka went toward the pool. My mom and I were laughing so hard after everyone left. I had no idea what was so funny but I kinda needed to laugh.

"Rose are you ready?" chase was done and I could see the tattoo on the screen. It looked really good but how would Chase personalize it for me? "So where do you want it?" he asked while putting his gloves on.

" I want it on my lower back and" I leaned in to whisper the last part "and on the top of my right butt cheek." He turned red and nodded. I could tell he was slipping into his professional state of mind. I took off my shirt and slipped my pants down my hips a little. I laid down on the table with my arms under my head. He prepped my back and started tattooing. About 10 minutes into it, I fell asleep. I dreamed about a talking dog that gave me relationship advice. That was one of the weirdest dreams ever. The worst thing was the dog was a French poodle. I woke up to someone shaking me and bouncing up and down squealing. Lissa!

"What do you want lissa?" Sitting up, I felt something on my lower back. The bandage from the tattoo. I forgot about that for a moment. Lissa looked like she was going to burst. "Lissa, Spit it out. You look like you are going to explode." She wouldn't say anything so I slipped into her head. It was nighttime and it was warm and she had found the lake behind the range. He also had images of the jet skis and the boat. She wanted to go boating on the lake but everyone wanted to see if I was okay with it. I pulled myself out of her head and I got up went to the closet and grabbed a bikini top and shorts. I walked out and dangled them in the air laughing. He jumped up hugging me.

"thanks rose. I'm going to tell the others." I went to the intercom.

"Chase can you and mom hook up the boat and jetskis. We are going to the lake." I got dressed and slipped down into the kitchen. Marc was starting dinner. I really wanted one of my special coffees. I put some instant coffee, asian instant coffee, hot cocoa, and espresso into a cup and added milk. I put it into the microwave for a minute. All while I was making this, Marc was looking at me with a wary expression.

"What?" I asked. Marc was a lot like an older brother to me because he was brutally honest.

"Haven't you had enough caffeine today?" he had a weird look on his face. I took a sip of my coffee and smiled.

"NEVER" Chase came into the kitchen and grabbed a case of water. He said "they are ready. Lets go have some fun!" he walked into the garage. The boat was hooked onto one ATV while the jet skis each had their own atv. I took Adrian, while mom took Tatiana, Lissa and Christian were on on, chase had his own, Talon and Stefan on one, and Aleka took her own. Chase had to boat, while my mom and I each took a jet ski. The cooler was in the boat.

We all followed Chase out to the lake and we put everything in the water and got on. Lissa and Christian were on one jet ski for a while. Mom had a lot of fun on the other. Before we had left, I told all of the guardians that they were not on duty and that I would hurt them if they didn't have fun and chill. We pulled the wake board, water skis, and tube out. We spent about 3 hours out on the water. We went back to the house and had dinner after I pulled the boat into the dock. Dinner was amazing. During dinner, Lissa asked me if I wanted to go to court to see the changes in the moroi/ dhampir society since I left. I agreed to go back with Tatiana since she was supposed to go yesterday. Tatiana told me she was leaving tomorrow for sure so I had to pack. Chase told me that he was coming with me. Everyone agreed that they were coming so later that night I told the staff that they would have the house to themselves for a while. I left them a credit card if they needed anything.

* * *

.Please Review. Smexy chase is giving you puppy dog eyes. he's begging you to review.


	8. Meeting with the Royals

Guys right now is a bad time for me. My sister and i are really close and recently she had a miscarriage and shes not doing so well. i might not update for a while but i will try. Thx for all of the supporters and the reviews.

-Paris

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Announcement

**2 Weeks Later**

I was on my way to a meeting with Queen Tatiana and a representative of every royal family. I had been in a series of meetings like this but with the head of the guardians of each school but never the representatives of the royal families. Before guardian Honomer came and got me I had just gotten my outfit on. It was a white suit that looked amazing with my toned skin. I was walking into the administrative building when I ran into Abe. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"Hey Abe! What are you doing here? In court?" he gave me a hug and took my arm while walking into the administrative building.

" I'm here for the royal meeting. I may not be royal but I do have a very large impact in the moroi community." He smiled at me and at that moment we arrived at the meeting. At these meetings we were announced when any important person was in the meeting. When I arrived at court, Queen Tatiana had given me the title of crown queen. I wasn't queen yet but I was announced as Crown Queen Rosemarie Hathaway.

Abe was announced and went in and took his seat. The queen had told me that she had want to let all the royals know that she had decided who the heir would be. Lissa and Christian were there but no one else in that room knew. Alberta came and opened the doors about 3 minutes later and told me that I could come in.

"Crown Queen Rosemarie Hathaway." I walked in as Alberta said that. I gave a slight bow to queen Tatiana before addressing the other moroi. Looking around the table I could see Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Szelsky, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. Jesse and Ralf had a look of utter surprise and fear. Lissa, Christian, Tatiana, and Adrian all had looks of pride and confidence. There were other royals in the room and I glanced at them. There was a moment of silence that was broken by Lissa.

"As some of you may know, I was the person who was the heir that Tatiana first chose. I not the type of person who can rule and not take the harmful things people say to heart. When I was at the academy, Rose was the person who was the topic of all the rumors and scandals but behind all of that people feared her and looked up to her. While she was gone, I taught at St. Vlads for a while and I heard some of the games that the little kids were playing. They played 'Hathaway Vs the Evil Stragoi'. There were so many other games that they played. The older kids revered her and also feared her. I know what Rose can do and the power that she brings to everything she believes in. That is why I denied Tatiana's offer and told her about Rose and what she can do. I stand by Rose and so do the guardians." Alberta was standing next to lissa at this point. Christian, Jesse, Ralf, Abe, and Adrian were all standing with Lissa. Jesse spoke next.

"Rose, I know how I treated you and what I have done in the past. Even through all of that, I ask your forgiveness. I was wrong in my assumptions. What Princess Dragomir has said is true and the Zeklos stand by you." I gave him a nod and a slight smile.

The meeting went sort of like this where they all supported what Lissa had said. What had happened at the end all the royal families' speeches and agendas surprised me.

"At 9 tomorrow morning, we will be addressing the moroi people with this decision. I will need this vote to be unanimous for this to go over well with the people. All in favor, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. No one in the room had their right hand down. "This meeting is adjourned."

Lissa came over and gave me a huge hug and I now had a smile and tears rolling down my face. "Thank you lissa. What you said was absolutely beautiful."

The next few days went by so fast. Adrian had asked me to dinner and I'm really comfortable around him. There might be something there. Only time can tell. Lissa found out that she was pregnant. Abe and my mom got back together. Things right now are slowing down but things are never slow for long.


End file.
